1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stage apparatus, an exposure apparatus, an exposure method, and a method for producing a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In relation to the exposure apparatus to be used in the photolithography step, a liquid immersion exposure apparatus is known, which exposes a substrate with an exposure light (exposure light beam) through or via a liquid as disclosed in United States Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0219488. The liquid immersion exposure apparatus is provided with a stage apparatus or device which holds the substrate at the back surface of the substrate, and exposes the substrate held by the stage apparatus. The liquid, which is supplied to the front surface of the substrate, is recovered from a liquid recovery port opposite to or facing the front surface of the substrate. Reference is also made to other Patent Documents, such as European Patent Application Publication No. 1713115 and United States Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0273856.